


Siren

by thatwritersdream



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-04-25 19:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14385087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwritersdream/pseuds/thatwritersdream
Summary: After the sacrifice of Aquarius, the disbandment of the guild, and Natsu leaving with Happy, Lucy Heartfilia finds herself being given to start over. Only instead she's given a curse and has a new roommate until they can fix it. Yet they have a time limit before Lucy becomes a siren, and now she has to be the one to drop off everyone's radars when word gets out Fairy Tail was back. Natsu x Lucy x OC





	1. Prologue

 

* * *

 

 _Natsu_.

She missed the damn pink haired idiot, but his absence hurt her more than the others, taking a close second place in her heart after Aquarius's sacrifice from their battle with Tartaros. She was slowly healing, but still, the wounds ran deep inside Lucy both mentally and emotionally, her physical ones merely healing with scars that serve as a reminder to her everytime she looked into the mirror. Some may say she was whining or wallowing in self-pity at the fact that she felt so lonely without everyone from the Guild, but it wasn’t that at all- not entirely. She just really missed her siren spirit and her family, but most of all, her best friend. It was very lonely, but it was nothing new to Lucy, who spent her childhood being lonely. 

It was one of the rare days in Crocus that Lucy was alone, after leaving Magnolia two weeks behind the rest of the guild, and off from work at Sorcercer Magazine with Jason. As much as Loke didn’t want to leave her alone, Lucy made it clear she needed some space to just handle herself and her emotions on her own. She appreciated her loyal lion spirit, but he or no one else could soothe the ache in her heart. Even if their life-changing events happened two months ago, it was still raw and fresh for the blonde. Her sleep was plagued with nightmares of Aquarius dying, and Natsu leaving her behind with Happy and the rest of the guild with Lucy chasing after them crying out only to be left behind completely. 

Since it was a day she spent alone, Lucy wondered the city, or at least that’s what she usually did. Today she had decided that she wanted a little change of scenery, so with a new destination in mind, Lucy made the journey of a few miles walk to the closest beach. It wasn’t too far, not from where Lucy lived in the city but it was far enough that she was away from all the noise and commotion of the busy people doing their daily things. It was nice to see the people around her so carefree, walking hand in hand with their lovers or children. It made the blonde's heart hurt watching them if she was being honest with herself.

_Happy and I will go on a journey while training and we’ll be back in about a year or so._

Lucy took a deep breath and let out a sigh, closing her eyes as the cold water of the ocean’s waves washed over the skin of her feet. She didn’t shiver, she had become accustomed to the cold even that accompanied her ever since her fire left her two months ago.

Opening her brown eyes, Lucy let a sad, almost amused, smile play out on her lips. It was only two months ago that Natsu and Happy left with a single sentence left behind for her. Two months since she last saw Aquarius, and would probably never see her again.  Two months since Master Makarov announced the disbandment of the guild, and since everyone went their own ways. Two months, but time was slow now as the days dragged on with the seconds ticking away on the clock each minute.

Loke had told her it would only hurt her more, and perhaps he was right, but she had a strong need to know everyone was okay at all times. Thus she started to track every single movement of her former guildmates. _Former_. It stung her, that word, but it was her reality now. Any whisper of a sighting or whereabouts that she could get, she would put it on her wall on a map of the whole kingdom with notes that stated dates, times, and places. Yet the only two members no one had seen was coincidentally Natsu and Happy. It only caused Lucy to worry.

**_O broken hearted one,_ **

**_Your soul has grown weary_ **

**_Have you turned to the rippling tides to engulf your lonely tears?_ **

The soft haunting melody drifted past Lucy’s ears as the wind ruffled her blonde strands. Distantly she could feel the pull of her magic urging her towards deeper water, her keys warm at her hip in warning. Yet, uncharacteristically, Lucy grabbed those keys in a haze and dropped them on the sand behind her. That haunting voice, it sounded so broken. So _lonely_ , and all she could think of is how she could relate. How she wanted to comfort another broken heart and save it from its aching misery.

**_May the waves embrace you,_ **

**_Lull you softly to sleep…._ **

One foot, then the next after into the water in a trance, Lucy followed the voice as she entered the ocean’s cold water. She hadn’t even realized that the sun had gone down and the moon was rising into the darkened sky. Her brown eyes glazed over with a blue hue illuminating as she looked out at sea still following that melody. It was like everything in her head turned off, and finding the source of this singing was her main goal now.

**_Ease away all the hurt and pain_ **

**_That you’ve carried through the years_ **

Ankle deep, then waist deep and finally fully emerged into water Lucy didn’t stop her, not even when she began to float. Her legs naturally kicked as her arms started in a wiping motion, swimming further out to sea. On the shoreline, Loke had pushed the unknown barriers in his key the restricted his key, feeling the need to come out and be by Lucy despite her wishes. He sensed something was off, no- he _knew_ something was off and watching Lucy swim away from shore only proved that feeling correct. It was a raw panic, seeing his beloved key holder swimming so far out by herself and at this time.

Then he heard it, the beautiful voice singing it’s hypnotizing song. His eyes widen, because he was so sure it was just a myth. Creatures like them couldn’t exist, but then again he did as a Celestial being and dragons once roamed these lands. Taking a step forward with every intention to rip Lucy back onto shore, he realized she was too far out, and even then her attention was captured. Yet Loke couldn't just watch and do nothing.

“Lucy!” Loke yelled the moment the blonde divide under water. His heart was beating like crazy as Loke felt himself get pushed back into the Spirit world.

“What happened? Is that brat all right?” It was a surprise to hear the question come from Aquarius, the very spirit who sacrificed herself for their beloved key holder, and the very spirit who hasn’t even asked about the blonde.

Loke knew though, they all did, that Aquarius missed Lucy just as much as Lucy missed her. He hated to admit it, but Aquarius was the one spirit who knew Lucy the best, having a bond since Lucy was a young child. Perhaps it was the worry and the fact he emerged in the spirit world yelling Lucy’s name that caused Aquarius to finally ask about Lucy.

Loke looked up at Aquarius, conflict heavy in his eyes. “I don’t know.”

Aquarius merely tilted her head to the side, allowing Loke to elaborate with her eyes slowly narrowing at the danger that brat had seemed to find. Always a danger magnet since a child.

**_But if given the chance_ **

**_Would you forget the past?_ **

**_You and I can start all over_ **

A male with ebony hair swam around Lucy’s now sinking form, his deep blue eyes piercing her as he circled around over and over. He watched her dive in, swimming deeper and deeper to find him. That being her main focus that she forgot the one thing she would need the most.

Air.

Now here she floated, her blonde hair gleaming in the moonlight as it floated like a halo in the water. Her arms were up, and if he didn’t know better, he’d think she was dead. Swimming up and around her with his tail around her legs, his hand cupped her cheek and stroked her cheek. Feeling his touch, she opened her brown eyes that were glazed over with that same blue hue matching his and looking straight through him.

The only thing he was interested in was the blue glow of her chest, where he could see her broken heart. Humans were so emotional, so sensitive, yet that was what he yearned for- to feel again and escape this curse.

That was why he watched with patience as her brown eyes cleared, a bit surprised she broke through the haze and came to realize she was somewhere else that was note the shoreline. Her brown eyes locked onto his, wild with the urgency to swim upwards and breath, but he needed his answer. Pulling the blonde close, he leaned closer to her, the light of the full moon hitting them now as it rose to its highest point.

 **“** **_We can love again my dear.”_ ** His octave at such a close distance had Lucy leaning into his personal space.

Yet somewhere she knew this was a chance to forget all the pain, all the hurt she was now living in. From her childhood to now after being left, because if she had to justify it- sometimes the bad just outweighs the good. Yet she was hesitant, but the coldness in his blue eyes caught her attention.

_How lonely. I can see the loneliness that I see every morning._

Only Lucy didn’t have time to ponder on that as a bright light engulf him and her the moment he put his lips onto hers and the world went black.

 

* * *

 ** _A/n:_**  I do want to do a disclaimer that I did originally get this idea from reading Siren's Lament. The song lyrics used are straight from Siren's Lament and solely belong to the rightful owners. On another note, this is just a testing the waters type of chapter, so I hope this is good! Let me know if I should continue!


	2. Washed Ashore

**Siren**

**Chapter One**

**Washed Ashore**

* * *

 

Lucy’s eyes snapped open not a moment after the light faded, inhaling a mouthful of water. Instinctively she struggled against the man who was grabbing her frailing wrists as she tried to kick her legs back up the surface. Key word being  _ tried.  _ Weirdly enough she couldn’t feel her legs moving in the water, just something heavy from her midsection, causing the blonde to look down and to panic seeing a pink  _ fin _ . Well not a fin but a  _ tail _ . 

The dark haired man grabbed ahold of her, visibly agitated about something as they broke the surface. Lucy gasping for air she didn’t know she didn’t even need as she quickly learned how to move to get back to shore, which didn’t take to long. The man followed her, both unaware of the wave coming up behind them until they both washed up on shore. 

Coughing up water and spitting out sand, Lucy looked at her tail again only to find her land legs being where they should be  and let out a relieved sigh. Only this time on shore she had company of the dark haired man, who was completely naked. 

A crimson blush bloomed onto her face, the heat bursting through the skin when she realized just what her brown eyes had focused in on for a good second as he coughed up his own fair amount of sandy water. Although it wasn’t her first time seeing a man’s full body thanks to Gray’s stripping habit back at the guild.

It was safe to say that Lucy Heartfilia was confused, which took a lot of effort to pull off now a days. She was book smart, and pretty smart in general when it came to thinking of strategies and quick solutions to a problem. Only this time she just wasn’t sure what was going on. Shrugging off the light weight cardigan she was wearing that spring night, she used it to cover the man.

“Are you okay? Are you injured anywhere?” Lucy asked, the man sitting up startled as he looked around them. “Sir?” Lucy asked gently, her eyes widening when he proceeded to lift the cardigan off his body. “Don’t do that!”

Instead of answering her, the man looked at his legs, lifting the right one up in fascination that Lucy had never seen someone look at their legs with before.  _ What a weirdo _ . Lucy thought to herself, her breath hitching when the dark haired man caught her staring eyes and gave her a coy smile, until he seemed to notice something as he raised an eyebrow. Lucy was going to ask what was wrong as his eyes wandered down, thinking he would be a pervert but his eyes didn’t linger on her chest.

No, instead he reached out and grabbed her thigh, and in return Lucy’s face turned red with anger and embarrassment as she smacked him away.

“Pervert!” Lucy shouted, standing up from her kneeling position and looking down at him. “You can’t just grab someone without their consent! Especially right  _ there _ !”

“You didn’t feel anything?” He asked her, causing Lucy to furrow her eyebrow in confusion. What the hell was this guy on to?

“If you mean if I felt you  _ grabbing _ my  _ thigh _ then yes, yes I did.” Lucy huffed out, cheeks still red with embarrassment.

“Did you swallow sea water, sweetheart? That’s not what I meant.” His blue eyes bore into hers as he thought of something. Lucy could practically see the gears turning in his head. “You’re standing, but you shouldn't be- something isn’t right here.”

Lucy was confused, but she was also a little bit concerned when he looked at his hands and was disturbed by some realization he was babbling on about that just didn’t make any sense whatsoever. “It wasn’t supposed to turn out like this.” He muttered.

Lucy thought that maybe this guy was crazy, but then she remembered what she’d seen in the water. Had she imagined it? Maybe she was so delirious she fell into the water and hit her head, and this man actually saved her. If so why was he naked? Her head actually was starting to hurt now.

“I think you’re mistaking me and this whole situation for something and someone else.” Lucy looked around to find someone to help, yet there was no one else around. Looking back at the dark haired male, Lucy gave a soft sigh. “Stay here while I go find some help, or can you walk?”

Instead of getting a calm reaction, the man was suddenly upset. “Where the hell do you think you’re going!?”

Lucy frowned, her brown eyes narrowing. “Why are you so upset I’m going to get someone to help you? I can’t carry you.”

“I’m not the problem here! You don’t understand anything at all!” He clenched his fist together, eyebrows together in frustration and anger. “Forget it, it’s useless.”

Lucy didn’t respond, but she turned around to go get help, only to find that the main shoreline was a swim away from the little island they were on.  _ How the hell did we get here? _ Lucy thought to herself, figuring she could only swim for it since her keys were glowing from the sand in the distance. How they were left there, she didn’t recall but she knew something wasn’t right deep down.

Stepping into the water that was ice cold, Lucy hissed in displeasure and took another step in and then another all while feeling eyes bore into her back as the moonlight seemed to only shine brighter. Looking over her shoulder as she was stomach deep into the water, she was going to say something to the blue eyes man until she was suddenly falling forward and fully emerged into the water.

It was then she saw the pink tail she thought she imagined, for told herself she did at least. Her legs weren’t there and she didn’t understand. She couldn’t come up with some rational idea, and in that haste of not coming back up she felt herself get wretched out of the water and closer to shore, where a wave washed her and the man up once again but more gently.

With her own eyes, she watched her tail turn back into her legs, as did the man’s next to her, her brown eyes were narrowed again, angry and demanding for answers.

“Hey you!” Lucy barked, standing up on her legs with ease as she pointed her finger accusingly at the man. “What did you do to me!?”

Instead of getting an answer, the man slammed his fist against the sand becoming increasingly aggravated. “ _ Damnit! _ I knew something went wrong. Why the hell didn't it work?” He muttered to himself at the end, looking up at Lucy who now stood over him with a stick she picked up from the sand.

“I want to know what you did to me just now!” Lucy demanded, getting the stick in a position ready to swing at his head. “What kind of magic was that!? Are you with a dark guild?  _ Answer me _ !” Lucy was breathing hard, trying to understand. “Transformation magic!?”

He was quick to put his hands up in a surrender motion, now growing a little nervous since he was convinced the blonde in front of him was a little crazy. “Woah, Blondie- we can talk about this like civilized adults if you put that driftwood down.”

An irk mark appeared on Lucy as her eyebrows knitted together in annoyance at the nickname. “My name is  _ not _ blondie! You didn’t answer me!”

His mouth contorted into a half smirk, half because Lucy raised her arms again in a ready to swing position seeing the smirk forming and he thought better of it for his own wellbeing. “Okay then Fish Bait. Now put the stick down and just hear me out. It’s not transformation magic, but is magic real?”

Lucy blinked at the question as if it was the stupidest question she ever heard of. “Of course there’s magic here. Where have you been all this time, under a sea shell? Is your magic to become a mermaid?” She snickered at her own comments.

“Hey!” He shouted, an offended look on his face as he frowned at Lucy as if she wounded his pride. “We don’t identify as  _ mermaids _ , but as  _ sirens _ . Much more dangerous creatures that  _ mermaids _ .”

Lucy could feel herself slightly amused about how the word  _ mermaid _ seemed to really hit this man’s pride. Yet her brown eyes watched his every movement, how his hand ran through his dark strands and the troubled look on his facial features.

“You never answered my question, Fish Boy.” Lucy pointed out, getting a glare in return.

“Fish Boy isn’t my name.” He snapped at her, clearly not liking the nickname. It made Lucy smirk knowing she had a nickname to use against him now.

“Well you didn’t give me a name to call you by.” Lucy retorted, finally tossing her stick aside in the sand and crossing her arms over her chest, where the male in front of her eyes lingered. “Hey, pervert!”

He chuckled, looking up at her smugly and leaning back into the hand with his arms behind his head. “I don’t have a name, well at least one I can remember.”

“Do you not remember your own name?” Lucy questioned, placing herself to sit down besides him on the cold sand.

“No.” Was his simple answer. “To answer your question, you made an agreement with me.”

Lucy raised an eyebrow. “An agreement?” She didn’t remember making any type of agreement, or any sort of promise to this man. She didn’t really understand what was going on or how to even start to comprehend it.

“You really don’t remember do you?” He asked, and for once his voice was somewhat soft.

Lucy shook her head at him, wet blonde strands of hair flying. “No, I don’t remember. I don’t understand anything you’re babbling on about  right now. Sirens,  _ real _ sirens in the sea that sing and lure people into the waters to their death, don’t exist!”

Lucy’s heart ached, thinking of Aquarius in that moment. She was the only siren that Lucy ever knew, and ever thought to exist. Next to her, the male noticed the all too familiar blue glow of Lucy’s heart, signaling her heartbreak. He wondered what it was that made this woman ache so much that the grief was practically radiating off her and killing his rather good vibe of finally having his own legs to call his own.

“I guess it would be only natural for you to think that, you are human after all so you wouldn’t understand much of it.” He says rather bluntly, looking away back out to sea. “The truth is sirens were all once originally human, but we were given a blessing and a curse.”

“What do you mean?” Lucy tilted her head to the side, growing curious as her anger slowly faded. She was a sucker for learning new things, and this was trivial and unknown to most which made her even more curious as to what this guy would say.

“Everything begins with the end of a human life. When a broken hearted human is on the brink of drowning, a siren may offer a proposal of a second chance at life under two conditions ” He explained the last part with finger quotations, quick to continue seeing Lucy getting ready to fire away questions. “The human must give up the memories of their previous life and become a siren; an afflicted vagabond of the sea.”

“I don’t understand still.” Lucy muttered out softly.

He shrugged as if it was simple, which it was to him at least. “Essentially an exchange is made, Fish Bait. The siren becomes a human and the human becomes a siren, a relentless cycle. Or at least it has been up until now.”

Lucy understood, but she didn’t like the unsettling feeling it left in her stomach. She made a vow that she would never break a contract, never break a promise, but this- this was on another level. This was an exchange of lives, and she would forget everyone in her’s. That meant her mother, father, spirits, Fairy Tail, Gray, Erza, Happy,  _ Natsu _ . The thought of it all was too much, and for the first time in a long time Lucy lost her level headedness and started to panic as her heartbeat picked up quickly.

“Wait, wait, wait, _wait!_ I wouldn’t necessarily even say I was heartbroken, plus I wasn’t drowning. In fact I remember following singing and I have my memories still. If it wasn’t obvious, I still have legs and so do you now. So How do I even know of I can believe anything coming out of your mouth right now?”  Lucy inquired, crossing her arms over her chest again and trying to get herself together.

“Honestly, I’m just as lost as you are. This is the first time this has happen as far as I know. Plus if you’re not going to take my word for it, how else would you explain this Fish Bait?” His facial expression was smug that she wanted to punch him a once, or maybe a few times. 

Lucy huffed at his reasoning and nickname because she couldn’t deny anything he said because she literally  _ saw _ a pink tail on herself and she was completely sober, sadly. “If it is true then I need you to take back this deal, revoke me from it or something. I don’t want this. Take your curse back.”

Blue eyes gave Lucy an eye roll. “Nope, can’t do that. The deal was sealed when we kissed, can’t return it or give it away to someone else. At least not yet.”

Lucy’s face got flustered after his comment. “Kiss!?”

Only to get a smirk and smug, “Sorry, were you reserving that for your Prince Charming, Princess?”

_ How cheeky can this guy get, it’s unbelievable. _

“You need a name.” She would deal with this later, after she allowed herself to comprehend what happened the last two hours.

“Name?” He repeated, since forgetting your identity is apart of the curse. Then again he could adopted a name but so far there wasn’t a name worthy of him, or at least he thought so.

“Yes, you need a name. Like mine is Lucy, for example.” Lucy gave him a good look, and thought of different names until she settled on one. “How about Ethan?”

“Ethan?”

“If you can’t decide on something, I will just call you  _ Ethan  _ for now.” Lucy said as if it was the most reasonable thing in the world.

“Hey! You can’t just be a name stealer and decide my name for me!” Ethan exclaimed, looking at Lucy as if she was crazy. 

Lucy stood up, looking down at him with an amused look. “Ethan is a very masculine and popular name.”

For a few moments, Ethan just looked Lucy in the eyes and then looked away with a smirk that reminded Lucy of Natsu. She could have felt her breath hitch, but luckily it didn’t. “I guess it will do for now.” Ethan finalized.

Lucy sweat-dropped at that response.  _ He’s not very hard to persuade. What he doesn’t know was that Ethan was the name of my former imaginary friend I had with Michelle. _

“Then it’s settled, you’re coming home with me.” Lucy had decided that in the spur of the moment, surprising both herself and Ethan.

“Home with you?” Ethan asks, tilting his head. 

Lucy nodded. “You made it clear that something is going on here so we have to stick together. Plus you have nowhere to go and no jewels for anything. It’s the best option, but you have to stay out of my room!”

Ethan merely nodded, looking out at the distant shore. “Then we better get going.”

“Yeah.” Lucy muttered softly, her eyes widening as Ethan grabbed her hand and was quick to run into the water. “Ethan!” Lucy yelled, only it fell short as she went under and she could have swore she almost heard a little chuckle. 

 


End file.
